Among The Hills a Winding Way
by xTheCrazyDancingPersonx
Summary: Venus and Robecca are in the middle of a simple field in a park, and with no one else around, a certain opportunity strikes.


**a/n: Hey guys, long time, no smut. Here's an actual one for my otp (I think, omg, Cherrott is so close to beating them -w-); porn w/out plot, so yay for that, roflmao. Inspiration from 'Hummingbird Heartbeat' by Katy Perry (which I have officially declared as The Vobecca Sexy Time song, lmao) and written in a chat room w/ one of my friends, hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

"Venus," Robecca gasped as her girlfriend pinned her to grass and peppered kissed along the rivets. "Venus, we... we shouldn't be out here. Someone could notice." Her breath came out raggedly as those silky soft hands traveled South and the robotic ghoul so badly wanted to escape the grip of the plant girl, but at the same time she felt daring; attempting to do such a task in broad daylight and public, more or less.

"No one ever comes to this edge of the park, Roba." Venus chuckled, almost evilly as she nearly tore her girlfriend's top open from the back. "Just enjoy the ride."

Letting out a light shudder, the robotic ghoul squirmed underneath her lover as they kissed while her skirt was swiftly torn off and tossed to the side. Not only was Venus eager to have sexual relations out in the open, but it seemed as if she wanted to be wild as well, which wasn't a surprise at all. It was in the plant girl's nature.

"Venus," Robecca hissed, tossing her head back against the ground and clawing her metal fingers into the grass. "Venus, really, you shouldn't-" She was cut off as the plant girl's soft warm lips met cold metal ones.

"Let me take care of you." Venus smirked as she kissed yet another rivet on her lover's face before slowly descending downwards, in an almost painfully teasing way; just to play with the robotic ghoul's feelings. There wasn't a thing wrong about the two lovers having passionate sex, but in a public place was another thing.

... Although once her panties were discarded and the delicate touch of the plant girl began to feel around her nethers, all of Robecca's literal reasoning flew out the window and was kicked to the curb. She tried to hold back though, tried as hard she could not to give in, but it was impossible. As much as the mechanical girl would hate to admit it, this whole event was arousing her to unbelievable heights.

Venus lightly giggled against her girlfriend and teased Robecca shamelessly; with the reactions of the automaton being quite humorous to the plant girl. It was as if she refused to give in, but did anyway. With her delicate fingers tracing around the artificial entrance of Robecca, Venus couldn't help but immediately dive in, attacking the mechanized clit of her lover; who let out a light yelp, followed by a moan.

"Good God, _Venus..._" Robecca breathed, arching her back and biting her lip to suppress her moans and gasps of pure pleasure as her girlfriend serviced her down below.

Giving no reply, save for a light chuckle, the plant girl continued to circle her tongue around the tender bud, as her fingers occupied the robotic ghoul's center in the most teasing way possible. They would slightly enter, ever so slightly, but then Venus would pull away, just as Robecca would begin to submiss to her lover. The treatment was torture, yet it all the while brought immense bliss to the robotic ghoul. Sex was a very human experience for her, and she relished in the times that her true love would pleasure her, but sometimes, the teasing was just insane.

"Enjoying yourself, Roba?" Venus questioned, and the reply given from her lover was an ecstasy filled gasp. "I'll take that as a yes." The plant girl smirked against her lover's nethers and began to lick at the growing arousal.

The sound of gears lightly grinding was a sign that Robecca definitely wasn't lasting, and that her previous hope to try and not submit to her lover so easily was completely gone. The reasonable part of the robotic ghoul was definitely gone as she let out a light squeal, her jaw going slack as she bit her lip to hold back her screams as she quickly met her release, sparks dancing on her vision as Venus held her hips down and continued to attack the most sensitive place of Robecca's nethers as said ghoul whimpered her lover's name as her orgasm slowly subsided.

"How was that?" the plant girl chuckled as she surfaced to meet the gaze of her girlfriend, who was panting like a dog, and her vision was extremely hazy as they kissed passionately.

"You never fail, darling." Robecca chuckled, still feeling the slightest bit dizzy from her climax, but nonetheless, she gently traced the almost hypersensitive skin of her love, who shivered quietly. "Now then," she ever so slightly lowered the tiniest bit of Venus's crop top, peppering little kisses along the plant girl's collarbone while a rough metallic hand traveled down to those tight shorts that the naturalistic monstress had been warning all day. "You've been teasing me with this outfit of yours all day." In less of the amount of time in which one could blink, the robotic ghoul was towering over her girlfriend, as the two furiously kissed, and Venus's clothes were practically torn off by Robecca's strong, lust-crazed force in the heat of the moment.

And as soon as the top of the plant girl was off, the mechanical ghoul had dived in, tracing her porcelain tongue along her girlfriend's breasts slowly, as a type of revenge for the earlier teasing.

Venus let out a whine and dug her multiple fangs into her lip, tangling a single hand into Robecca's blue and ebony curls. "Roba, _please..._" she hissed.

The robotic ghoul chuckled lightly and continued to lick at the plant girl's chest teasingly as one of her hands roughly pushed down the panties of her lover, shoving two fingers in swiftly, causing Venus to let out a shriek, which was cut off as Robecca quickly moved her mouth from the natural ghoul's breasts to her lips, to silence her screams as those rough fingers granted her pleasure.

"You're always so loud," Robecca teased as she thrust her fingers into Venus's tight channel, which had already begun to grip onto the metal like a vice.

"N-n-not my fault." the plant girl stuttered as she let out a light gasp and began to claw at her lover's shoulders. "Oh God, _Robecca..._"

The robot girl chuckled and gazed down at her ghoulfriend. She never get over the fact that everytime they made love, Venus practically bloomed like a flower in the springtime. It really was a beautifully irreplaceable sight, and in this moment, Robecca was becoming aroused all over again at the sight. The wonderful aquamarine eyes of her lover were slowly darkening with lust to the color of oceanic blue, Venus had her head thrown back into the grass and letting out the sexiest noises that the robotic ghoul had ever heard. Gasps, moans, squeaks; Robecca smiled at the knowledge that she was the one causing such pleasure for her girlfriend.

"Don't hold it back, darling." the robotic ghoul whispered, adding yet another finger to Venus's nethers, just to torture the plant girl. They both knew how stubborn Venus was to submitting to her lover. She wouldn't go without a fight... if she could help it, anyway.

... And this time, the plant girl couldn't. She let go, against her own will and protests to do, a wave of pleasure escaping her as Robecca continued to thrust her fingers inside of her lover until Venus had come down from her high, breathing deep, eyes fluttering closed as her girlfriend laid down beside her, wiping her fingers on the grass carelessly.

Placing a kiss on her lover's forehead, Robecca smiled and toyed with the pink and green locks. "I love you, Venus." she whispered.

"Love you, Roba." the plant girl murmured, burying herself into her girlfriend's chest only before swiftly passing out from the pleasure still coursing throughout her body.

The robotic ghoul laughed. Maybe sexual intercourse out in the elements of nature wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**a/n: OHMYGOD I NEED A NEW HOBBY. SRSLY. WAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE.**


End file.
